Coconut Water
by BitOfANerdInGeneral
Summary: After Laura makes the discovery that coconut water can be used as a blood transfusion she sees if it could also be used as a food source for vampires. One Shot.


Carmilla scrunches her nose as Laura waves some coconut water in front of her face.

"I'm not drinking that." Carmilla states before turning back to the fridge. Looking for something _edible_. Laura pouts.

"But _Carm_ ," she practically whines, "Coconut water can be used for blood transfusions. So, in theory you should be able to drink it."

"In _theory_." Carmilla points out, growling when she realises she's run out of blood. Then she realises that she stocked up only a day ago. "Wait…" Carmilla turns on Laura, "Did you _take my_ _blood_?" Laura grins cheekily. Carmilla huffs and crosses her arms. "If I taste it will you give me my blood back?" Laura's grin widens and she nods. Carmilla sighs before taking the coconut water out of her hands. She gives it a small sniff before cautiously taking a sip. Not too bad. "I better be able to digest this." She says before gulping down a mouthful. Laura furrows her brows.

"Digest it?" She questions.

"Well...it's not quite digesting. More like absorbing. I'm not really sure myself but if this coconut water can be used for a blood transfusion then I don't see why it won't work too." Carmilla explains. Laura lets out a triumphant fist pump.

"How do you feel?" Laura asks cautiously. She didn't want Carm to get hurt but it's not like _Mattie_ would do it. Carmilla shrugs.

"Sluggish. I guess it's a good substitute but probably not if you're hurt." Carmilla drinks the rest as she thinks thoughtfully for a moment. Placing down her cup her eyes flicker to Laura. "So, I drank it. Where's my blood?" Laura shakes her head. Carmilla raises an eyebrow.

"From now on you are my coconut water drinking vampire girlfriend." Laura says with a grin. Carmilla glares at Laura. She doesn't blink, knowing it unsettles her girlfriend more than the silence. Laura starts to fidget under her intense gaze but doesn't back down, staring her right in the eye. Carmilla frowns. Laura knows the next look that crosses her girlfriend's face but she has yet to put a word to it. As soon as that look appears Laura takes a tentative step back, and then another. Carmilla cocks her head before smirking. Like a predator who already knows it's caught it's prey. Laura takes off the second it appears, giggling.

"Oh, no you don't." Carmilla growls and chases after her. She holds off on her vampire speed until Laura races past the couch. She crashes into her and, carefully, shoves her on the couch. Laura, still giggling, peers up at Carmilla. Carmilla is on her hands and knees, straddling Laura. She's wearing a fierce grin.

"Where is my blood?" Carmilla asks, saying each word slowly. The fierce glint never leaving her eyes. Laura bites her lip and Carmilla eyes instantly follow the movement. Laura lifts her hand and lightly grasp Carmilla's chin, pulling her face down slowly.

"Well, I could tell you," She stops when their lips are about to touch, "Or…" Her eyes lock onto Carmilla's. Carmilla starts to lean in, deciding that her blood could wait.

"You know there's a lock on the door for a reason." A voice drawls from the doorway. The lovers had been so intent on each other they hadn't even heard the door open. Carmilla pulls back slightly and rolls her eyes.

"That's why there's this thing called knocking." She mutters. She goes to sit up but decides to curl up on Laura instead, greatly resembling a panther. "Is there something you want, Mattie?" She asks casually, eyes never leaving Laura. Laura could just see her tail swinging back and forth. Matska grins.

"Indeed, I was poking around the upstairs bedroom when I happened to find a mini fridge. It smelled quite delicious and I couldn't help but look inside. To my surprise, there seemed to be a whole stash of blood bags. I couldn't help but snack on a few. I hope they weren't yours." Carmilla looks at Laura to find her pouting. Mattie sighs dramatically.

"Why is your pet pouting?" At first the nickname was an insult but it slowly, so slow it was almost painful, turned into an endearment.

"Because I want Carmilla to drink coconut water." Laura grumbles. She would've crossed her arms if Carmilla wasn't already curled up on her chest. Mattie bursts out laughing. Laura's pout only deepens. "If Carmilla lived on coconut water I doubt she would ever get out of bed." Laura frowns at her in question but it's Carmilla who answers.

"I told you it made me sluggish." She says with a shrug. "It's a substitute for blood, not the real thing." Laura grumbles something unintelligible under her breath before saying,

"Fine." However, her pout stays firmly in place. Mattie walks over and gracefully sits on a chair.

"I could do with a cup of blood." She said to no one in particular.

"You live here!" Laura accuses.

"And I could eat you at anytime." Mattie says with a smirk. Carmilla pouts playfully.

"Who would I play with then?" She says, looking innocently at Laura.

"Hey!" Laura says, lightly slapping Carmilla's arm.

"You're quite right. Things would get dull if you didn't have your little pet around." Mattie says to Carmilla, completely ignoring Laura. Laura mutters something about 'stupid vampires' and 'annoying sisters' under her breath. However, as soon as Carmilla starts purring on top of her she can't help but smile. "And she's so easy to please." Mattie digs at Laura. Laura huffs but ignores it. "Blood?" Laura rolls her eyes.

"You'll have to get your sister off me if you want some." Laura answers. Mattie looks at Carmilla for a moment before sighing and standing up. Not even bothering to try. Carmilla snuggles further into Laura, purring loudly. Laura just smiles and starts stroking Carmilla's hair. The purrs eventually quite down as Carmilla falls asleep. "I guess that coconut water really did make you sluggish." Laura whispers into the room before allowing her eyes to close. Lulled into a calm sleep by her girlfriend's quiet purring.


End file.
